


После кораблекрушения

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джонне плачет, потому что, позволив себе это, он не уверен, что сможет остановиться.





	После кораблекрушения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After the Wrecking Ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341958) by [scullyseviltwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyseviltwin/pseuds/scullyseviltwin). 



Этот способ борьбы с кошмарами − не по учебнику; Джона не мучают по ночам кошмары, потому что он не спит.

Его мозг находится в состоянии покоя, и он закрывает глаза, но сна нет ни в одном глазу. Три дня метаний и холодного пота, но он так ни разу и не заплакал. Не вызывают слёзы ни некрологи (все хотят примазаться к памяти самого незаурядного из людей), ни найденная под диваном книга с торопливыми каракулями Шерлока на полях.

Джон _не плачет_ : позволив себе это, он не уверен, что сможет остановиться.

***

Как доктор, Джон знает о классических стадиях переживания горя; он понимает, что существуют различные фазы, через которые необходимо пройти, чтобы _принять неизбежное_ и двигаться дальше. Обычно его душевное состояние и уравновешенность требуют, чтобы он анализировал то, что уже произошло, что происходит в настоящем и что может произойти в будущем.

Джон мысленно пытается раскладывать свои чувства − добавляя или избавляясь − будто бы по ячейкам на белой доске. Но его хватает ненадолго; он обрывает весь этот процесс приблизительно через тридцать секунд, потому что всё это не его; вместо этого он вслух разговаривает сам с собой.

Часто и громко.

***

Он не распаковывал коробки, поэтому ему требуется всего тридцать минут на то, чтобы собрать свои вещи. Их не так уж много: брюки, джемпера, книги и ненужные теперь записи. Он не берёт _ничего_ из вещей Шерлока, потому что их всё равно негде будет разместить. Зачем продлевать горе? Зачем?

Джону не нужны сувениры, чтобы увековечить свою боль.

Он покидает Бейкер-стрит, оставляя там всё на своих местах; он будет платить арендную плату столько, сколько сможет. Даже при том, что он не берёт ничего с собой, он не может расстаться с этой квартирой. Миссис Хадсон будет вытирать пыль и следить за тем, чтобы трубы не замерзали, а Джон будет жить в другом месте. А в квартире будут царить тишина и покой, и там ничего не изменится.

Не изменится.

На 221Б всё останется так же, как и было.

***

Джон напивается дважды. В первый раз это − виски, а во второй − джин с тоником.

Выпив в первый раз, он бьёт в стену кулаком в своей крошечной ванной, ломает два пальца и сам вправляет их утром. Он − доктор, и ему стыдно; он не покидает квартиру в течение трех дней.

Во второй раз это происходит в баре в Чизуике. Он заказывает джин, потому что слышит, что кто-то его упоминает; ему кажется, что джин поможет выйти ему из зоны комфорта. После четырёх двойных порций он затевает драку с пьяным туристом, который гораздо крупнее его (это находится за пределами зоны комфорта, мили и мили). Получив один или два удара в челюсть, он теряет сознание.

Очнувшись, он звонит Майкрофту, но как тот везёт его домой, не помнит. Майкрофт укладывает его спать. Слава Богу, этого он тоже не помнит; он не понимает, как сам с этим справился. Возможно, при этом он отвечал на ехидные замечания друга, которого больше не существует; слова произносились в темноте комнаты.

Возможно, всё возможно. Есть мысли, от которых _очень-очень трудно_ избавиться.

***

Женщина. Её имя не важно.

В другое время её имя, возраст, то, чем она занимается и большое количество другой информации ему были бы интересны.

Сейчас же для этого не лучшее время.

(Она уходит утром, пока он ещё спит, и он этому очень рад.)

Он может сделать вид, что всё забыл.

Он может притвориться, что этого никогда не происходило.

***

Джон возвращается на 221Б в июле.

Жара в городе ужасная; его лёгкие с трудом её переносят.

Ему приходит в голову, что хорошо было бы оказаться в Испании; он думает, что _где угодно_ было бы хорошо. Ему нужно быть как можно дальше от Лондона, потому что он просто должен находиться подальше от всего, что хранит воспоминания. Он делает попытку забронировать билет в Мадрид, но не может найти свой паспорт.

Спустя какое-то время он находит паспорт под матрасом в старой спальне (в своей спальне). Сидя на кровати и перебирая пальцами края покрывала, он пытается удержаться от того, чтобы не зайти в комнату Шерлока и не узнать, остался ли там его запах. Чувства Джона требуют, чтобы он узнал, хранит ли отпечаток головы Шерлока одна из его подушек, но ему удаётся взять себя в руки.

Он прикусывает язык, внутреннюю поверхность щеки, губы.

Он истекает кровью.

Стоя потом в гостиной, он отмечает, что миссис Хадсон, видимо, совсем недавно прошлась тряпкой по всем поверхностям. Квартира выглядела так, будто в ней живут, но...

Череп на каминной полке улыбается, и Джон ощущает, как пальцы буквально начинают зудеть от желания забрать его с собой.

Вообще-то, если задуматься, он скорей взял бы скрипку. Майкрофт, конечно, не относится к ней должным образом (тот может продать её, спрятать в шкаф или в сейф, или, что ещё хуже, захочет попытаться на ней играть), но, не слыша музыку, он не сможет смотреть на неё. Ему нужно видеть спокойное лицо того, кто на ней играет и его длинные тонкие пальцы.

Джон всегда любил пальцы Шерлока.

***

Серое. Всё. Вообще всё.

Ничто не имеет значения. Всё вокруг кажется унылым, но он не демонстрирует это окружающим. Это похоже на то, будто он удерживает ноту ДО до тех пор, пока, не дрогнув, он не позволяет себе её опустить.

Меряя шагами квартиру, в которой жил до того, как пошёл воевать (какая война, _какая война_!? − он знает... он знает... он знает... потому что он не может не попробовать), он думает о том, что алкоголь мог бы унять боль...

Он думает о том, как Шерлок закатил бы глаза, узнав про это.

Он думает о Шерлоке, не желая этого делать.

Он не знает, зачем ему это нужно и на что он надеется. Он просто знает − как образованный человек и как доктор − что это не очень хорошо. Ничего между ними никогда не было идеально, но, тем не менее...

...тем не менее...

У него есть работа в местной клинике, где он работает неполный рабочий день. Оставшуюся часть времени он посвящает разбору своих записей; он думает, что мир имеет право всё это услышать.

Он будет печатать до тех пор, пока у него есть силы и прежде, чем он всё это забудет.

***

Пятнадцатого августа его компьютер ломается, и он теряет всё.

Джон теряет всё пятнадцатого августа.

***

Дождь.

Это было бы поэтично, если бы всё происходило не в Лондоне.

Его дом не так-то легко найти − он стоит далеко от проторенных путей, и дорога к нему лежит через два переулка и по холму − таким образом Джон и узнаёт, что за ним велось наблюдение уже в течение некоторого времени. Мысль, что Шерлок знал всё это время, где он был и что делал, не утешает.

Сжав зубы, он наносит три удара, прежде чем осознаёт, что сделал. Кто бы мог подумать!

Он чувствует, будто его жизнь вывернули наизнанку. Но он не ощущает себя обманутым и одураченным, ничего из этого. 

Да, ничего из этого.

Стиснув зубы, Джон бьёт кулаком по дверной раме.

Джон ничего не говорит, придумывая эпитеты, которые никогда не напишет, а Шерлок просто молча стоит под дождём.

 _Шерлок стоит под дождём_. Чёрт возьми, в голове так пусто. Он не может переварить то, что происходит; он просто ощущает ненависть. Внутри всё горит; пепел и зола. Это не реально − не реально − не реально. Есть только осознание того, что ему лгали и причинили этим напрасные страдания.

Нет. Не напрасные. У Шерлока всегда есть причина. Всегда.

Тем не менее, всё это не означает, что волна из _раздражения, негодования и ПРОСТО ЗЛОСТИ_ не рациональна и не реальна. Закашлявшись, Джон смотрит на пол. Ему кажется, что линолеум белый и буквально искрится.

Он хлопает дверью перед лицом Шерлока. Некоторая завершённость.

Он не может дышать, не может думать, не может двигаться. Всё происходит слишком стремительно, синапсы передают сигналы слишком быстро, и он отключается. Живой или _не живой_. Спустя буквально тридцать две секунды всё обрушивается на Джона девятым валом.

Ничто не могло подготовить его к этому.

Звук захлопнувшейся двери звучит в его ушах; повернув в двери ключ, он смотрит на свои пальцы.

Это убивает его.

Он чувствует себя _великолепно_.

Джон опустошён; упав перед дверью, он с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы её открыть, зная, что человек с другой стороны двери задолжал ему объяснение.

Три часа тридцать три минуты утра. Джон так и заснул на полу, прислонившись к двери.

***

Пробуждение несёт тяжесть и боль. Ощущая разбитость, Джон прислоняется головой к дверце шкафа. Аромат кофе «арабика» приводит его в сознание, и он быстро моргает.

Открой, открой.

На мгновение ощущений становится слишком много, а затем не остаётся ничего, кроме боли; пять месяцев надежды, молитв, принятия и затянувшегося прощания.

Шерлок позволил этому − всему этому − произойти.

− Джон, − произносит Шерлок, глядя на кофеварку, а не на него. И слава Богу, потому что иначе это сломало бы его. Джон опускается на пол и уходит в себя. Подтянув колени к груди, он закрывает лицо руками.

Никаких слёз, но он остаётся в таком положении какое-то время. В течение часа или больше, до тех пор, пока не слышит скрип табурета и звук захлопнувшейся за Шерлоком двери.

Как будто всё это было сном.

***

В смс-ке написано «Риджентс-парк, 10:00 утра», но Джон никуда не идёт. Глубоко вздохнув, он сглатывает, _всё ещё ничего не понимая_ , и удаляет сообщение. Он сидит на кухне и не двигается в течение четырёх часов.

Так проходит большая часть понедельника.

***

Счастливые мгновения... хотя, если подумать, их было не так уж много... Были эндорфины; целые дни, которые проходили на бегу, в суматохе. Из-за ощущения, что их с Шерлоком связывает нечто _большее и лучшее_ , он чувствовал себя окрылённым, сильным и на всё способным.

Он просыпается рано утром, и ему приходит в голову, насколько это может быть просто − не верить в судьбу. Как легко можно было принять за жизнь великолепные, но кратковременные мгновения.

***

На следующее утро снова моросит дождь. Ну, конечно.

Стук в дверь, всего один.

Джон не падает, стоит твёрдо. Выпрямившись, он пропускает Шерлока в квартиру и запирает за ним дверь. Тот приносит с собой аромат набирающей силу весны, и Джон уговаривает себя, что ему это только кажется.

Шерлок входит в квартиру, и Джон следует за ним. Шерлок усаживается на табурет, как два дня тому назад. 

− Джон, − снова начинает он, более мягким, чем в прошлый раз, голосом. − Я чувствую, что должен начать с...

− Остановись. Остановись, остановись! − кричит Джон. Закрыв глаза, он выставляет вперёд руки, будто защищаясь от Шерлока. − Ты должен остановиться прямо сейчас.

Шерлок вздыхает, соскальзывает с табурета и делает шаг в его сторону.

− Нет, нет, остановись! − Открыв глаза, Джон наконец-то встречается с пристальным взглядом Шерлока. Он понимает, что всё это реально. − Я видел тебя. Я видел, как ты умер. Нет, нет, я не могу... ты был там... я видел, как ты умер! − Он мелко дрожит, и Шерлок подходит ближе.

− Ты видел то, что мне нужно было, чтобы ты увидел. Джон, я...

− Нет! Ты бы не... Шерлок, пожалуйста, ты бы не...

− Прости. Мне очень жаль. − Голос Шерлока дрожит.

− Ты не понимаешь?! − Джон кричит, кричит во всё горло. − Что мы, Шерлок... Ты даже не понимаешь, через что заставил меня пройти? − Подыскивая слова, Джон глубоко вдыхает и продолжает: − Ты великий, ты великолепный... Ты − чёртов идиот! Ты... ты... я думаю... нет... да. Я ненавижу тебя, Шерлок Холмс.

Шерлок спокойно смотрит на то, как Джон на него надвигается.

− Я ненавижу тебя! − снова кричит Джон, но его голос срывается. − Я... − тяжело дыша, он замолкает, а потом говорит уже тише, − я ненавижу тебя.

Наступает тишина.

Проходит какое-то время, прежде чем Шерлок её нарушает. 

− Всё хорошо, я... я ожидал этого.

− Я ненавижу тебя, − повторяет Джон, утыкаясь ему в грудь.

− Да, Джон, всё хорошо. − Его руки на плечах Джона. Тяжёлые. Реальные.

Всхлипнув, Джон позволяет слезам прорвать плотину:

− Ненавижу тебя... − А затем Шерлок обнимает его сильными руками, и Джон подчиняется.

***

Джон спит, но кошмары − его постоянный компаньон. Тяжело дыша и ощущая холодный пот на лбу, он просыпается с мыслью, а вдруг возвращение Шерлока ему просто приснилось.

Но ощутив руку Шерлока на своей талии − такую сильную и реальную − он снова проваливается в сон.

Этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы Джон его простил.


End file.
